


The Chaos Continues

by DarkstarWolf53



Series: Chaos AU [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Entirely based on a roleplay thing, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23780956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkstarWolf53/pseuds/DarkstarWolf53
Summary: Storm doesn't want to kill Chaos!Error for once
Series: Chaos AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1707469
Kudos: 2





	The Chaos Continues

**Author's Note:**

> Note: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CupcakePaints is the co-author of this-she plays Error/I play Storm in the original rp these scenes are from- but for some reason it won't let me add her as a co-creator

Error is minding his own business, sewing what totally _isn't_ another plushie.

“Worldbreaker,” says a voice from behind.

“GAHH! Don’t _do_ that! I wasn’t making trouble, I swear!”

Error never understood why the little beast staring him down refused to use his name. But he was too afraid to ask; she’d broken all his ribs and nearly broke his neck the first time they met.

“W-what do you want, bird-demon?”

“I have use for you”

“Maybe I don’t want to be used,” he mutters

She turns to give him an unsettling green glare- _wait, green? I thought she had yellow eyes_

“I will ignore that comment. Come.”

“This is a trap, isn’t it?” He looks at the little flier with narrowed eyes.

“Why would I waste time trapping you?” she replies, “I wouldn’t need to”

Her eyes go gold and she flashes her fighting claws.

The dark skeleton instinctively shields his soul and takes a couple steps back. He knows full well what she’s capable of.

“Calm your tailfeathers, I’m not going to kill you” Back to green

_Why do her eyes change color?_

“I don’t trust you. At all.”

“Yes, I know. But if I wanted to dust you, do you really think I wouldn’t have struck you down by now?”

“…Y-you have a point”

“Now come on, there is not much time”

* * *

The little creature grabs him by the shirt collar and drags him off, who knew she was so strong. Normally he’d protest but he doesn’t want to invoke the bird demon’s wrath. The Destroyer of Worlds is tossed unceremoniously on the ground.

“The veil is acting strange, likely from all the dimension hopping. So many have dropped in, mostly literally, and the veil is messier than usual. Most of it has been repaired but there are some areas where you will be a useful tool.”

“What makes you think I would help you?”

He regrets the words as soon as he says them, bracing for an attack, but instead she stares at him, eyes gold again.

“The veil between the living and the dead, and the celestial and mortal realms, are also affected. We both know you’ve killed countless beings, and if the veil breaks, they will all come for you”

“You do know I trap my victims’ souls, right?”

“That will not stop them. Their spirit forms are separate from their souls. Not only that, but the deity of vengeance will come for you if it can access the mortal realms”

“What can they even do to me?”

The being’s eyes blaze with fire.

“You will be tortured to the edge of death over and over; each time you are healed they will attack again. Even when you beg them to end it.” As she speaks, he gets terrifying flashes of what might happen to him.

This is a little too much for him; he crashes. When he comes to, she is pinning him down.

“You understand now, yes? Not even _you_ deserve such a fate. Besides,” Again with the creepy glow, “I’d rather kill you myself. The spirit of vengeance is always taking what’s mine, and I’m tired of it”

 _Ok this just got a thousand times creepier_ thinks Error, flinching a bit

She gets off and lets him up.

* * *

“In order to repair this correctly, I’m going to have to let you see things as I do”

“Oh? What’s to stop me from controlling you, demon?”

“We both know the answer to that,” she hisses, poking his chest with a razor-sharp claw as she rears up to better show her bone necklace

“Ok! Ok! I get the message!”

He yelps as the claw pricks into him, drawing a few drops of blood. The flier’s eyes glow and for a second, he gets flashes of memories not his own, alien shapes and colors and powerful emotions. More than a little confusing. But soon he’s seeing the veil…and is even more confused.

Aside from the familiar code, there are strange woven threads of green and gold. But when he reaches to touch one, his arm is jerked back behind him, claws scraping the bone slightly.

“My magic does not like you. If you touch it, it will try to kill you”

“Wait, what?” He glitches a bit

“Just deal with these things”

She points at the messed-up coding.

“I’m a destroyer, why am I doing this?” he mutters. A sharp claw presses against his neck.

“Oh, that’s why. Yikes! Please don’t kill me, bird demon”

* * *

After a while, the veil has been repaired, the spell is broken.

“S-so now what, bird demon?” he asks, half expecting her to attack again

“You are free to go.”

“Uh… wouldn’t it make more sense to just end this now?”

“I could, yes, but I would prefer not to. Now go before I change my mind.”

Not wanting to get torn up again, he gets the heck out of there.

Back in the chaos au, the bird creature gives a slight smile as she cleans herself off.

_I sense there is a spark of good in you, Worldbreaker. Perhaps we can kindle it into a flame…_


End file.
